Question: Let $\mathbf{u},$ $\mathbf{v},$ and $\mathbf{w}$ be vectors such that $\|\mathbf{u}\| = 3,$ $\|\mathbf{v}\| = 4,$ and $\|\mathbf{w}\| = 5,$ and
\[\mathbf{u} + \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{w} = \mathbf{0}.\]Compute $\mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{w} + \mathbf{v} \cdot \mathbf{w}.$
Solution: From $\mathbf{u} + \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{w} = \mathbf{0},$ we have $(\mathbf{u} + \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{w}) \cdot (\mathbf{u} + \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{w}) = 0.$  Expanding, we get
\[\mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{u} + \mathbf{v} \cdot \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{w} \cdot \mathbf{w} + 2 (\mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{w} + \mathbf{v} \cdot \mathbf{w}) = 0.\]Note that $\mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{u} = \|\mathbf{u}\|^2 = 9,$ $\mathbf{v} \cdot \mathbf{v} = \|\mathbf{v}\|^2 = 16,$ and $\mathbf{w} \cdot \mathbf{w} = \|\mathbf{w}\|^2 = 25,$ so
\[2 (\mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{w} + \mathbf{v} \cdot \mathbf{w}) + 50 = 0.\]Therefore, $\mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{w} + \mathbf{v} \cdot \mathbf{w} = \boxed{-25}.$